


your eyes are for me

by turnondelights



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnondelights/pseuds/turnondelights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun is a (self-proclaimed) perfect writer and he needs a perfect artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your eyes are for me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot for the laughs~
> 
> You can also find me on LiveJournal, asianfanfics and tumblr.

Teresa and Petre

“Can you believe this?!” Baekhyun stomps over to his roommate, not bothering to close the door behind him. Chanyeol ignores him and continues watching his very violent movie.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun repeats louder and Chanyeol almost flinches when someone simultaneously gets their head ripped off. Baekhyun doesn’t take any chances, this time dragging the other’s chair back. 

Chanyeol reaches over to his computer and pauses it with a sigh. “What is it, Baek?”

“This world is full of awful artists.”

Chanyeol blinks. “And?”

Baekhyun huffs and shakes his papers in front of Chanyeol’s face. “And I need someone that’s only _semi_ -awful to illustrate my story.”

“Get someone from the art department. There are tons of guys you can ask for that.” Chanyeol waves him off and tries to turn back to his movie. Baekhyun literally pulls him out of his chair so his butt hits the ground.

“I tried! I asked them to draw Teresa.”

“Who’s-”

“The main character!”

Chanyeol nods, “Right.”

“Look at this!” He announces in horror, pulling out some papers from his backpack. Chanyeol examines the top one.

“This one looks fine.”

“Fine?! Fine?!” Baekhyun yells and Chanyeol hits him. “No. it’s not _fine!_ Her head looks like a freakin’ watermelon.”

“It’s a caricature, Baekhyun. It’s supposed to be like that.”

“Whatever, ew, no. Look at the next one.” Baekhyun gestures with his hand. Chanyeol lifts himself back onto his chair, slightly interested now.

He scans the second picture and decides that Baekhyun is a perfectionist. “She looks hot.” Chanyeol comments and Baekhyun makes this weird noise between a questioning grunt and a sigh.

“Her boobs are way too big - this isn’t a porno!” Baekhyun cringes and Chanyeol rolls his eyes. They scan through the rest of the papers and Chanyeol actually laughs when Baekhyun accuses one of them for being too rectangular.

“That’s a stick figure.” Baekhyun motions.

“It has hair.” Chanyeol muses.

Baekhyun groans. “Why can’t anyone draw?! I’m not asking for much-” Chanyeol coughs. “-I just need someone who doesn’t draw with their eyes closed.”

Chanyeol stands up. “Fine fine.” He walks over to his desk and sits down.

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun asks, following him.

Chanyeol shoos him away, “I’m tired of you insulting all the artists in the world just because of your weird expectations.”

“I don’t know Chanyeol, you thought that stick figure looked okay...” Baekhyun sits down on Chanyeol’s bed. “Oh! I get it - you’re mailing someone a letter, aren’t you?”

“Stop being an idiot. Here, done.” Chanyeol throws the paper in the air and it falls short. Then he yawns and reaches into the mini fridge for a drink. The paper is face down on the floor and Baekhyun hesitantly goes to pick it up.

“Oh my god, what the fu-”

“Shh, the RA might hear you again.” Chanyeol shushes him and puts on his headphones. In a flash, Baekhyun is lifting them off his head and spinning his chair around.

“Be my artist.”

“No.”

“What?”

“No.” Chanyeol replies smiling. “Take that to the art department and they’ll get what you’re looking for.”

“Why should I do that when I have the artist right here?” Baekhyun asks, baffled.

“Because I don’t have the time and I’m not an artist.” Chanyeol explains with another yawn.

“Oh please, that drawing took you like two seconds!” Baekhyun screeches and Chanyeol pushes him away.

“That’s because anybody can do that. I just happen to know what you’re looking for.”

“Then draw Petre.”

“Who the heck is Petre.”

“The male lead - draw him.”

“No, I know what you’re trying to do.” Chanyeol crosses his arms.

“You just don’t know how to draw him.” Baekhyun scoffs. “Teresa was just a lucky guess.”

Chanyeol growls. “This is the last one I’m doing.”

Baekhyun is pushed aside as Chanyeol reaches for his pencil.

“You didn’t even read my story. Even if you know me, I don’t get how you knew exactly what to draw.” Baekhyun grumbles.

Chanyeol drags his pencil across the paper. “You named them all yesterday, but I was here the whole time you were writing that god-awful story.”

“And…?”

“Teresa is a flat-chested teenager dressed like a wizard. She has an eyepatch for no reason, though you were planning to make it some heirloom given to her from her dead mother. She walks with a limp in her right leg and likes wearing big hats.” Chanyeol recites and throws Petre in the air, but this time Baekhyun is there to catch it.

“And Petre is boring.”

“Oh my god, marry me.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol can’t really resist Baekhyun though and he ends up becoming Baekhyun’s personal artist anyway.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I had to though.


End file.
